Shadows
by xTexasgalx
Summary: I don’t know when the shadows came for you and at times I don’t know why but they took you away and I can’t find you again. Liley. One-shot.


**A/N****: I don't know whether anyone is following Miley and Emily on twitter but I find it so amusing to read their posts when they're talking to/about each other. For example Miley tweeted: ****EmilyOsment**** stomps her feet up the stairs. Me: "OMG THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT THE EARTHQUAKE FELT LIKE" (serious) Ems: "what r u trying to say?"  
Another example of a Miley tweet, this time to Emily: "****should I expect my lips to fall off anytime soon?"  
If you hadn't read the rest of the conversation you would be smiling just like I was.**

**Oh, and is anyone else annoyed by the Loliver storylines? Blah. **

**Disclaimer: I **_**wish**_** I owned Hannah Montana  
**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"I'm moving."

The silence that followed that statement was alien and unexpected. Never before had something rendered both girls speechless at the same time, much less the brunette who was sat down on the couch at the blonde's request, eyes painfully blank and mouth a hard line. No. She hadn't heard right. Shaking her head, she opened her mouth but was interrupted before she could even begin.

"It's ... my mom. She's met someone. Someone political. He lives in New York and ..."

No. She wasn't hearing right. This was the bad dream that had haunted her unconscious years ago, just coming back to scare her for old time's sake. She blinked and refused an expression, waiting patiently to be told different.

"She loves him, Miles."

And what about her and her love? This nightmare was stupidly real ... it would be progression down the drain if she was reduced to taking pills again to block this entire thing out. But still, she could have sworn Lilly was real because she was shaking her hands restlessly and tears were lining her eyes. She never cried. It was a reflex to reach out to her, to offer comfort and whisper condolences in her ear. The brunette lifted up her hand and instead clicked her fingers. Nothing happened. Now puzzled, she looked down at her hands which were shaking and tried again.

Lilly choked back a sob. "Oh God, Miley ..." She knelt down in front of her best friend and opened her mouth to speak, but nothing would come out. Instead, she cupped her face in her hands and shook silently at her best friend's feet. "I'm so _so_ sorry."

Miley looked down at her, not understanding her mumbling and her reactions. Wake up, stupid, _wake up_. "I'm going to wake up in a second, ok? I'm being punished because in real life I'm in love with my best friend and I'm being punished for it. This is why I keep imagining that you'll be taken away. It's alright, I'm going to wake up," she said cheerfully and patted the sobbing Lilly on her head awkwardly.

"How the hell can I leave you here!?" Lilly sobbed in anguish, grabbing Miley's knees desperately. "What the fuck are you going to do without me? What the fuck am I going to do without _you_? "

"I'm in love with you," Miley said dumbly and glanced to the side, feeling disconnected. " I think I need my pills."

"You've had enough for one day, Miles. For once can't we have a goddamn conversation without this happening! For God sakes, Miley!" Lilly exploded and lifted her tear streaked face up. "Goddamn you! This past year has been hell, do you understand me? _Hell_. And I've loved you every goddamn minute of it, even though you're not even there anymore. I don't know when the shadows came for you and at times I don't know why but they took you away and I can't find you again, Miley! I can't find you. "

The brunette was confused and terrified of the words she didn't want to hear. " I'm here ..." She pointed to herself and glanced to cabinet in the kitchen, knowing her escape was paces away. She refused to accept what she was being told, it was impossible. Lilly was going to be there forever, she had promised. You can't go back on a promise. "You promised," Miley reminded her stubbornly, like their old promises mattered. She wriggled away from the blonde's death grasp and blinked at the TV blankly. "You did."

"I know." Lilly's eyes were streaming and she was speaking through her teeth. "I know." Knuckles to her forehead, eyes tight and defeated, she yelled and punched the coach beside Miley, making her jump. "Goddamn it." She grabbed the brunette and slammed their mouths together, seeking comfort. Her life was falling apart around her.

Miley continued to kiss her gently. "You can't leave me," she whispered, tucking a piece of blonde hair behind an ear. Her smile was small, shy. "You can't. You're not supposed to. You promised."

Lilly muffled a cry and claimed Miley's lips with hers, furiously grasping the front of her shirt, sobs threatening to overcome her actions. She was overpowering Miley and she knew that she shouldn't, that it was dangerous, but she needed her lips. She needed to say she was sorry ... about everything.

"I think ... I think I need my pills now," Miley said blankly, stoking Lilly's hair as they broke apart for air. "I do, Lilly, I do. I can't ... t-think right now. 'Kay? Just ... I'm sorry. You're not moving are you? I'm sorry. I'll be better now, honest I will. I am getting better. I love you."

Her vulnerable words were breaking Lilly's heart, she couldn't handle the grief that was making her stomach clench violently and her eyes bleed. One last kiss -

Miley blinked once, twice. The door was open, the night sky was pouring in. She was alone. Truly alone. She carefully walked over to the kitchen counter and found her pills. From the bottle she took not one, not two, but the entire bottle lay empty in her hands. She glanced at the open door and closed her eyes. The numbness was wearing off and she wouldn't be able to handle the pain when it did. Lilly was gone. She was gone. It was starting to sting around the edges. The hole in her heart wasn't ever going to heal.

"I love you ..." Miley whispered, wondering why it wasn't enough.

**A/N: Sorry it was short. I should just probably put all of my one-shots together instead of posting them as individual stories. Hmm** ...


End file.
